Diary Pink
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Curahan hari seorang gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia dalam sebuah diary berwarna pink./Natsu tersenyum dan meletakkannya di sana./Lucy hampir saja marah kalau ia tak melihatnya./Aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku berjanji./Rasanya ia akan langsung berlari saat itu juga


**Diary Pink**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT**

**Summary: Curahan hari seorang gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia dalam sebuah diary berwarna **_**pink**_**./Natsu tersenyum dan meletakkannya di sana./Lucy hampir saja marah kalau ia tak melihatnya./Aku akan membahagiakannya. Aku berjanji./Rasanya ia akan langsung berlari saat itu juga**

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari fic Sukie 'Suu' Foxie - Diary Ungu**

**X.x.X**

Lucy berjalan menjauhi _guild_ tercintanya. Kesan lelah terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ia memijit lengannya yang pegal sembari terus berjalan. Kedua kakinya sudah cepat-cepat ingin diistirahatkan. Bayangan akan kamar tidurnya membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat. Misi kali ini cukup melelahkan juga—dan ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di sana, Lucy terdiam sebentar. Ia menyentuh knop pintunya dan mendorongnya perlahan. Matanya terbelalak dan ia pun berteriak, "KYAA! NATSU, HAPPY! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?!"

Kedua makhluk yang sedang tidur-tiduran dengan seenak jidatnya di kasur Lucy pun bangun. Mereka berdua mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Oi, Luce! Sudah pulang?" tanyanya inosen.

_Ctak_!

Empat sudut siku-siku pun muncul di dahi Lucy. Dengan kesal, ia menyeret kedua makhluk itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang!" serunya sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbanting keras di depan Natsu dan Happy yang terheran-heran akan sikapnya.

Lucy langsung mengunci kamarnya dan jendelanya. Bahkan ia sampai menutup tirai jendelanya. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju meja tempatnya biasa menulis _draft _novelnya. Ia membuka laci meja tersebut dan mengambil sebuah buku berwarna _pink_ dari sana. Ia menghela napas lega saat dirasanya mereka berdua tak membuka lacinya dan melihat buku itu.

Lucy kembali meletakkan buku tersebut di laci dan ia pun bersiap untuk mandi.

Oh, buku tersebut adalah tempat Lucy menyimpan rahasianya. Benar! Buku diari.

**X.x.X**

**Senin, 20 Juli X791**

Hari ini aku baru saja pulang dari misi. Misi kali ini cukup sulit, aku dan Natsu sampai dibuat kewalahan. Yah, walaupun seperti yang sudah bisa kau tebak, Natsu yang lebih mengambil banyak peran—termasuk peran menghancurkan bangunan, seperti yang biasanya. Tapi yang menyebalkannya, uang kami sebagian besar dipakai untuk membiayai kerugian yang kami sebabkan. Hahaha, tapi itu menyenangkan. Misi bersamanya selalu menyenangkan.

Jantungku hampir saja copot hari ini. Seperti biasanya, ia selalu saja masuk ke rumahku seenaknya. Tak tahukah ia kalau aku—oh, setiap orang—menyimpan suatu rahasia sendiri di kamarnya? Aku takut, aku takut kalau ia akan menemukanmu. Kau lupa? Ada satu halaman penuh terselip di sini yang menceritakan tentang dirinya.

Aku tidak mau Natsu tahu. Kalau ia sampai membacanya, aku pasti akan malu.

**X.x.X**

**Selasa, 21 Juli X791**

Hah, aku tidak tahu ia dapat energi darimana. Masa ia sudah mengajakku kerja lagi? Memangnya ia tak tahu apa kalau aku ini tidak seperti dirinya? Aku masih lelah.

Huft, hari ini tidak ada kejadian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Semuanya sama. Fairy Tail masih ribut seperti biasanya. Semoga besok ada kejadian yang menyenangkan...

**X.x.X**

**Kamis, 23 Juli X791**

Oh iya, aku lupa tidak menulis diari kemarin! Hehehe, maafkan aku. Apa ya, yang akan kuceritakan kali ini? Sepertinya aku tidak punya cerita yang bisa kuceritakan.

Ah, ada. Hari ini, ketika datang ke _guild_, Natsu tiba-tiba langsung merangkul pundakku. Sontak, aku yang sedang makan pun tersedak karena kaget. Aku bersiap memarahinya kalau saja ia tidak menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Dalam hati aku bergumam, 'Ah, sudahlah, namanya juga Natsu.'

Aku tersenyum samar dan melanjutkan makanku. Entah kenapa, hari ini Mira-san terus-terusan menggodaku. _Mouuuuu_! Tentu saja pipiku memerah. Mira-san semakin semangat menggodaku. Padahal sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku dan Natsu tidak berpacaran! Bahkan aku tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya!

Meskipun aku bilang begitu, entah kenapa ada yang...

**X.x.X**

**Minggu, 26 Juli X791**

Hari ini hari Minggu! Tapi ... di saat hari sedang cerah-cerahnya seperti ini, Natsu malah mengajakkku pergi misi. Awalnya aku agak ragu juga sih, tapi ... uang sewa membaya-bayangiku. Aku belum bayar uang sewa! Ya sudahlah, aku terima saja pekerjaan itu. Lagipula, kupikir pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu sulit.

Tapi sebalnya ... lagi-lagi aku ditolong olehnya. Padahal aku juga bisa bertarung kok. Apa aku ini yang sebenarnya lemah? Atau aku yang terlalu lamban? Aku kesal ... tapi senang.

Tapi juga ... aku merasa sudah berhutang budi banyak padanya. Aku selalu ditolong olehnya. Kapan sih aku bisa menolongnya?

**X.x.X**

**Selasa, 4 Agustus X791**

Ya ampun! Aku sudah lama tidak menulis!—di sini tentunya. Oh, maafkan aku diari.

Aku bosan. Sedih juga. Hari ini ... Natsu pergi misi tanpa mengajakku. Dia pergi misi solo. Menyebalkan bukan? Justru di saat aku sedang ingin mengerjakan misi dia malah seenaknya saja pergi misi berdua dengan Happy. Sebal!

Di saat aku kembali menulis, hanya segini yang bisa aku tulis. Hahaha, habisnya aku bingung mau menulis apalagi.

**X.x.X**

**Rabu, 5 Agustus X791**

Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Mengerjakan misi solo bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel dalam waktu sehari bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia bahkan pulang dengan luka kecil saja. Coba kalau aku? Aku pasti sudah masuk ruang perawatan.

Terkadang, aku suka khawatir padanya. Ia itu, selalu saja bertindak seenaknya. Gegabah. Tak taukah ia kalau orang lain itu khawatir melihatnya? Oh, kurasa tidak. Yang ia pedulikan adalah 'kalahkan musuhnya'. Ya ampun, pemikiran konyol. Tapi, hey...

Entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak berhenti tersenyum. Kenapa ya? Apa karena saat Natsu pulang ia langsung menyapaku?

**X.x.X**

**Sabtu, 8 Agustus X791**

Gyaa! Aku rasa akan benar-benar memarahinya!

Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal misi olehnya! Ia itu minta kuhajar, ya!

Kenapa sih? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku? Ada apa? Memangnya tidak ada misi yang bisa dilakukan dua orang apa? Menyebalkan.

Aku ... kembali kesepian. Natsu, kapan kau akan pulang? Di sini sepi, kau tahu. Atau aku saja yang merasa kesepian? Ah, sudahlah. Tadi ... iseng-iseng aku bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Lisanna. Hahaha, aku terkejut.

Ternyata kalian berdua itu 'suami-istri', ya. Dan anak kalian adalah Happy. Aku mendengar dari Gray kalau suatu saat nanti, kalian akan benar-benar menikah dan menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Hey! Aku ingin tersenyum. Jujur! Tapi kenapa...

Kenapa rasanya susah sekali? Bahkan untuk menarik sedikit sudut bibirku pun aku tak bisa. Ada suatu sisi di hatiku yang ... entahlah. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Apa aku berlebihan? Apa ini cemburu? Tidak mungkin, kan.

Aku tidak menyukaimu, Natsu Dragnell.

Tapi ... aku tidak berani bersumpah...

**X.x.X**

**Minggu, 9 Agustus X791**

Kau pulang. Tapi kali ini tubuhmu penuh luka. Aku refleks menghampirimu. Dan saat itu juga, tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dalam pelukanku. Mataku terbelalak. Mulutku terkatup bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan '_okaerinasai_'.

Aku pun langsung berteriak dan meminta bantuan. Mereka datang dan membawa tubuhmu ke ruang perawatan _guild_. Aku mengikuti mereka ke sana.

Mira-san dibantu Lisanna langsung bergerak cepat untuk mengobatimu. Aku ingin membantumu, tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Melihat wajah Lisanna yang begitu khawatir membuatku membeku. Kulihat ... bahkan dia hampir menangis saat itu.

Aku terdiam—masih terdiam. Saat tubuh penuh lukamu itu selesai diobati, aku masih di sana. Mira-san menepuk pundakku. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Aku pun langsung duduk di sampingmu.

Aku menatap wajahmu. Oh iya, aku lupa menceritakan Happy. Happy ... dia terluka cukup parah, walau tak separah dirimu. Ia juga telah diobati dan sekarang berbaring di ranjang sebelah ranjangmu.

Hey, Natsu. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Aku tadi sempat bertanya pada Mira-san tentang misi apa yang kau ambil. Misi itu harusnya tidak dilakukan sendiri! Begini, kan akibatnya. Kalau begini, aku yang jadi repot.

Eh, tunggu.

Kenapa aku harus merasa direpotkan? Memangnya aku ini siapanya?

Ah, saat matahari sudah hampir kembali ke horizon baratnya, aku pulang. Dan aku sempatkan untuk menulis di diari ini dan mencurahkan segala perasaanku.

**X.x.X**

**Rabu, 12 Agustus X791**

Syukurlah, akhirnya Natsu terbangun. Aku tersenyum senang. Dan seperti biasa, ia memaksa untuk pulang dengan berdalih kalau ia sudah sehat. Sudah sehat darimana? Tubuhnya saja masih terbungkus perban kok.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Mira-san saat ia menyuruhku menemani Natsu agar dia tak ke mana-mana. Sekilas, aku melihatnya menyeringai.

Aku duduk di samping Natsu dan memarahinya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya dia kesal aku marahi. Tapi, aku memarahinya juga karena aku khawatir. Aku pun menasihatinya, jangan pernah mengambil misi yang tak bisa dilakukan sendiri.

Hahaha, tapi ia ngotot. Ia bilang dia bisa mengatasi hal itu sendiri. Bisa sih bisa, tapi, kalau akibatnya dia mendapatkan luka sebanyak ini, siapa yang tidak khawatir?

Tanpa sadar, hari itu semua beban yang ada di pundakku terasa menghilang, lenyap begitu saja. Melihatnya sudah bisa tertawa, atau bahkan ia mengejekku dan bertingkah hal-hal yang konyol, membuatku juga ikut tersenyum.

Sepertinya, Natsu memang sudah baikan...

**X.x.X**

**Kamis, 13 Agustus X791**

Ketika aku sampai di _guild_, Natsu sudah tidak ada. Aku merasa heran. Apa mungkin dia terlambat? Tidak, tidak, Natsu tidak pernah terlambat.

Ah, ternyata dia pergi jalan-jalan dengan Lisanna. Aku mendengarnya dari Mira-san.

Jalan-jalan ... iya, hanya jalan-jalan. Tapi, kenapa ada bagian diriku yang tidak rela, ya?

**X.x.X**

**Jumat, 14 Agustus X791**

Lagi-lagi, lagi-lagi Natsu jalan-jalan bersama Lisanna.

Bosan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa—_mouu_, Levy-chan sedang menjalankan misi, aku tidak mempunyai teman mengobrol seenak dirinya!—, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan timur.

Ternyata membosankan. Iseng, aku pun masuk ke sana dan menjelajah. Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan, tidak apa, kan kalau jalan-jalan seperti ini. Apalagi, di sini udaranya segar sekali.

Aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan arah. Aku berjalan sebagaimana kakiku membawaku. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti. Aku melihat asap tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Aku penasaran. Apakah ada orang yang berkemah? Tapi mana mungkin, kan. Dan setelah kudekati, aku terdiam.

Di sana ... ada Natsu, Happy, dan tentu saja Lisanna. Mereka sedang bercanda riang, bercengkrama ria. Sesekali Natsu dan Happy akan berbeda pendapat dan Lisanna yang akan menengahi mereka. Terkadang Lisanna juga menggoda Natsu dengan memanggilnya 'Papa' dan itu berhasil membuat seorang Natsu Dragneel tersipu.

Yah, 'Papa' ... tersipu.

Kurasa, Lisanna dan Natsu saling menyukai.

Aku pun segera pergi dari sana.

**X.x.X**

**Sabtu, 15 Agustus X791**

Hari ini aku mengambil misi solo. Hah, uang sewa membaya-bayangiku.

Misi solo. Solo. Sendiri. Tanpa partner. Tanpa Natsu. Hanya aku sendiri.

Aku memilih misi yang cukup mudah dan sekiranya aku bisa pulang hari itu juga. Ternyata aku agak kewalahan juga. Tapi, imbalan yang kudapatkan lumayanlah. Bisa untuk membayar uang sewa untuk bulan ini dan bulan depan, ditambah sisanya yang masih terbilang cukup banyak.

Saat aku pulang, Natsu langsung memarahiku. Katanya, aku membuatnya khawatir dengan mengambil misi solo sendirian tanpa bilang-bilang padanya. Ada apa sih dengannya?

Padahal, aku mengambil misi solo itu, kan agar setidaknya aku tidak kepikiran terus tentang dirimu. Akhir-akhir ini kau terus mengambil alih pikiranku, Natsu...

Kau pakai sihir apa?

**X.x.X**

**Minggu, 16 Agustus X791**

Hari ini aku tak banyak bicara. Kenapa, ya? Entahlah. Hari ini aku malah mengobrol lumayan banyak dengan Juvia. Sedikit ... aneh memang.

Saat aku mulai menyinggung tentang Gray, ia langsung pasang wajah membunuh. Ayolah, siapa yang menyukai si _mage_ es itu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Hubungan kami hanyalah kakak-adik saja. Tapi, kalau aku yang berbicara mungkin Juvia tidak akan percaya (harus Gray yang berbicara padanya!).

Sampai akhirnya, aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Juvia ... bagaimana kau tau kalau kau menyukai, Gray?" tanyaku polos. Jujur, aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Juvia terkejut. Ia menatapku aneh sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan—kurasa—mulai berfantasi. "Juvia selalu memikirkannya ...," jawabnya.

"Di saat Juvia senang, Gray-sama adalah orang yang pertama kali Juvia pikirkan. Saat Juvia sedih, Gray-sama adalah orang yang pertama kali Juvia pikirkan. Jika Juvia bisa selalu berada di sisinya, itu sudah cukup," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Kurasa senyuman ini tulus, bukan senyuman yang seperti biasanya.

Aku memikirkan kata-katanya. Apakah orang yang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu?

**X.x.X**

**Rabu, 19 Agustus X791**

Kemarin Natsu pergi misi bersama dengan Erza dan Gray. Hahaha, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Oh iya, mereka mengajakku, tapi karena aku ada urusan, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka. Kudengar, mereka menjalani misi yang hampir setara dengan misi kelas S! Wow! Bukankah itu hebat? Yeah, tapi aku tidak heran.

Dan hari ini mereka pulang! Yeay!

Melihat mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu, refleks membuatku tersenyum dan langsung akan berlari kalau saja Levy-chan tidak menahan lenganku. Ia bertanya, "Siapa yang akan kau temui?"

"Tentu saja—" perkataanku terpotong. Aku terdiam. Yang akan kutemui?

Mereka ... kan ...?

Atau ... hanya Natsu saja?

Sejenak, aku teringat percakapanku dengan Juvia beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pegangan Levy-chan melemas dan saat itulah aku melihat kalau Natsu berlari menghampiriku. Ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan sepertinya ia ingin berkata sesuatu padaku kalau saja aku tidak menjaga jarak dengannya.

Saat ia menghampiriku, aku refleks mundur beberapa langkah dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping.

Satu yang ada di pikiranku saat itu.

Aku pasti sudah gila...

**X.x.X**

**Kamis, 20 Agustus X791**

Teman, kan? Hanya teman, kan?

Natsu hanya temanku, kan? Iya, kan?

Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya!

Tidak setelah hari ini ia mengatakan kalau ia menyayangiku...

Aku ... tidak jatuh cinta padanya...

**X.x.X**

**Sabtu, 22 Agustus X791**

Aku gila. Ada apa dengan otakku ini? Apakah aku mulai tidak bisa membedakan rasa suka antara teman dan orang yang benar-benar kusuka?

Bodoh, melihatnya bersama Lisanna membuatku sedih, berpikir kalau ia akan selalu ada di sampingku membuatku senang. Ayolah. Perasaan ini begitu memuakkan.

Tapi...

Aku tidak ingin berbohong. Aku telah memikirkannya. Dan kurasa, aku sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Sepertinya ... aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Entah sejak kapan.

Aku jatuh cinta pada Natsu.

Dan kali ini, aku tidak berusaha menyangkalnya.

**X.x.X**

**Selasa, 25 Agustus X791**

Aku tak dapat menahan detak jantungku yang begitu keras saat Natsu lebih memilih untuk menemaniku membaca dengan duduk di sampingku dibandingkan dengan 'menjalankan jadwal hariannya' bersama anggota Fairy Tail yang lain.

Aku senang. Tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Aku tertawa kecil dalam hati. Natsu terlihat bosan saat ia hanya memandangiku saja—kau bosan, tapi aku tersipu!—dan tak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan sampai aku selesai membaca bukuku, kulirik ia masih setia menatapku intens. Oh ayolah, kau ingin membuatku sakit jantung, Natsu?

**X.x.X**

**Jumat, 28 Agustus X791**

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah! Hari ini hari yang melelahkan! Aku baru saja pulang dari misi!

Aku tidak akan menceritakan misiku apa, tapi kau tahu? Kali ini aku hanya menjalankan misiku berdua saja dengan Natsu—err ... bertiga sih kalau Happy dihitung.

Ini yang pertama—setelah perasaanku padanya bukan 'rasa suka' pada seorang teman lagi.

Aku sempat gugup pada awalnya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Aku melupakan gugupku dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Heran, tapi aku bersyukur untuk itu. Kurasa, Natsu menyadari kegugupanku itu, sebab kulihat ia sempat melirikku beberapa kali dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Sudahlah, aku tak ambil peduli dengan itu.

Oh, iya! Saat pulang, kami berjalan melewati toko-toko, termasuk toko buku. Bagi seorang penikmat buku sepertiku, aku tentu tidak akan mungkin melewatkannya setelah sekian lama tidak ke toko buku, apalagi setelah melihat buku-buku yang dipajang di etalase depan.

Aku masih asyik melihat-lihat tanpa menyadari kalau Natsu sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Dan yeah, pada akhirnya ia memarahiku karena khawatir aku tiba-tiba menghilang.

Khawatir?

Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu membuatku menghangat. Apakah pipiku terlihat memerah? Oh, ya ampun. Semoga saja tidak. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku pada buku-buku itu lagi. Natsu berdiri di sampingku.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak. Dan saat aku menoleh, ia sedang menatap buku-buku itu, sama seperti yang kulakukan tadi.

Aku berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku menunjuk sebuah novel dengan label "Best Seller" di depannya. "Itu! Aku ingin membelinya! Tapi sudahlah, nanti saja. Sekarang aku sudah terlalu lelah. Kau juga, kan? Ayo kita pulang," ujarku sambil meninggalkannya.

Aku tak peduli apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan. Pasalnya, setelah aku berkata seperti itu, butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menyusulku. Bahkan ia terlihat berpikir.

_Ne_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

**X.x.X**

**Minggu, 30 Agustus X791**

Kurasa aku sedang bermimpi hari ini. Bisa kau bayangkan? Saat aku datang datang ke _guild_, Natsu tiba-tiba menghampiriku, dan ia pun langsung mengajakku jalan-jalan! Aku seperti melayang hari itu.

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia! Kami seperti sepasang kekasih—itu mungkin hanya pendapatku seorang saja. Tapi ... hari ini kami benar-benar menghabiskan waktu berdua! Bayangkan, berdua saja!

Kami membeli es krim di kedai es krim yang baru buka di pusat kota. Hehehe, sebenarnya aku sih yang memaksanya. Awalnya ia menolak karena tak terlalu suka es krim—es dan sesuatu yang dingin lebih tepatnya. Tapi, mungkin karena melihatku yang begitu menikmati es krim ini, ia pun jadi ikut membelinya. Ia membeli rasa yang sama denganku.

Seperti yang sudah bisa kau tebak. Aku senang. Yah, aku senang hanya karena hal sepele ini—ia membeli es krim dengan rasa yang sama denganku.

Selanjutnya, kami pun menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan bersenang-senang ria. Banyak hal yang membuatku bahagia hari ini, banyak sekali. Terlebih lagi, saat menyaksikan matahari terbenam di bukit tadi.

Setelah matahari terbenam, tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan kalau tanganku digenggam. Tak perlu menoleh siapa yang melakukannya, aku sudah pasti tahu kalau ia yang melakukannya. Semoga saja, dengan keadaan yang gelap ini, ia tak melihat rona merah di wajahku.

Ia bertanya sesuatu padaku dan hampir membuat jantungku melompat keluar. "Kau senang?"

Dua kata. Iya, hanya dua kata. Ingin sekali aku menjawab kalau aku sangat bahagia. Apalagi saat-saat yang seperti ini. Sejenak, aku merasa ia bukan Natsu.

"Aku ... senang," ujarku pada akhirnya. Ia tak membalas apa-apa. Malahan...

Ia menyadarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Aku tersentak. Mungkin wajahku akan lebih merona dari ini.

"Aku juga," aku mungkin akan pingsan.

Hari ini, benar-benar menakjubkan. Andai kami bisa seperti ini lagi...

**X.x.X**

**Senin, 31 Agustus X791**

Ah, aku mendesah kecewa. Menyebalkan! Natsu pergi misi hari ini! Mana misinya sendirian lagi. Huh, kenapa aku tak diajak? Padahal, kalau ia tidak pergi—atau aku diajak—aku ingin mengobrol dengannya.

Aku seperti orang bodoh, ya? Sepertinya iya.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan kalau kedekatan kami bukan seperti dulu lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan saat-saat aku mulai berkenalan dengannya sampai hari ini. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang kami lewati bersama. Aku tidak salah, kan?

Semuanya. Dari awal kasus tentang Salamander palsu sampai Daimatou Enbu yang sudah lewat.

Ia seolah orang yang paling mengerti tentang diriku. Ia seolah menjadi orang yang paling semangat jika urusan menyelamatkanku. Ah iya. Aku merasa istimewa saat ia rela terluka hanya demi aku. Padahal, aku ini siapa sih? Aku ini hanya teman, kan baginya?

Meskipun begitu, sikapnya terlalu baik padaku. Ia ... seperti memberikan suatu harapan bagiku. Padahal ... padahal ... kalau itu semua bohong bagaimana? Aku pasti akan sakit. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Tolong, aku tidak mau menangis.

Mungkinkah kami memiliki perasaan yang sama?

Mungkinkah ia juga menyukaiku?

Bolehkah aku berharap lebih?

Natsu, kumohon ... jangan kecewakan aku.

**X.x.X**

Natsu masih terdiam terpaku dengan sebuah buku berwarna _pink _yang masih dipegangnya. Ia tahu ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kalau gadis itu tahu, mungkin ia akan dibunuhnya saat ini juga karena telah membaca privasi gadis itu sembarangan. Tapi ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Oh, sebenarnya awalnya ia ke sini untuk memberikan gadis itu kejutan.

Natsu membuka halaman selanjutnya yang ternyata masih putih bersih, belum ada sepercik tinta pun. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia duduk dan mengambil pena tinta milik gadis itu dan siap menuliskan sesuatu di lembar berikutnya.

Selesai. Natsu mengedarkannya pandangannya. Gadis itu mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ia menaruh barang yang dibawanya tepat di sebelah diari milik gadis itu. Ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi gadis itu saat melihatnya.

Ah, ia berpikir untuk ke guild sebentar.

Oh, tentunya dengan jalan yang berbeda dengan gadis itu.

**X.x.X**

Lucy pulang ke rumahnya saat matahari hampir terbenam. Ia ingin segera pulang karena ia sudah tak ada keperluan lagi di sana. Lagipula, masih ada novel yang harus ia selesaikan.

Setelah sampai di sana, ia langsung masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Perhatiannya langsung teralihkan oleh meja tulisnya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada buku diarinya yang posisinya sudah berubah dari posisi awalnya. Ia langsung menghampirinya dan berdecak kesal. "Siapa sih orang yang berani-berani membuka buku diari milik orang lain?"

Dengan kesal, ia membuka lembaran-lembaran tersebut sampai akhirnya ia melihat suatu tulisan.

Tulisan tangan itu familiar, tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah menulis di sana.

Matanya terbelalak. Ia bahkan sampai menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya merona merah.

Kepalanya pun menoleh pada benda yang terletak di samping diarinya itu. Ia menaruh kembali buku diarinya dan memperhatikan kedua benda yang dibawa oleh orang itu.

Dan itu pun tambah terkejut tatkala menyadarinya.

Sebuah novel yang ia inginkan. Novel berjudul "Will You Marry Me?" yang ia lihat saat perjalanan pulang dari misi waktu itu.

Dengan sebuah kotak cincin merah beludru yang terbuka yang terletak di atasnya.

Lucy mengambil kotak cincin itu dan memperhatikan cincin tersebut. Sederhana, tapi indah. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh. Di tengah kesunyian ini, ia bahkan bisa mendengar kalau jantungku kini berdetak keras sekali.

Oh, ia rasa ia akan langsung berlari ke _guild _saat ini juga.

**X.x.X**

**Selasa, 1 September X791**

Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia.

Aku berjanji.

Oh ya, aku baru bisa membelikan novel yang ia inginkan hari ini. Awalnya aku sempat merasa kecewa karena ternyata novel itu sudah laku terjual, tapi, ternyata aku berhasil mendapatkannya—walau itu sulit.

Ah, aku mungkin bodoh. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya menungguku lebih lama lagi.

Aku membelikannya cincin. Aku pikir, ia lebih suka sesuatu yang sederhana namun indah. Jadi, aku membeli cincin yang itu saja. Aku sempat khawatir dengan ukuran jarinya. Semoga saja pas.

Dan yah ... sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mencemaskan hubunganku dengan Lisanna. Hubungan kami hanyalah sebatas kakak-adik saja, tidak lebih. Lisanna juga tidak menyukaiku.

Sekarang, yang aku inginkan adalah menjadikannya pendamping hidupku.

Itu saja.

Satu lagi. Aku hanya ingin ia tahu.

Hanya ia yang kusayang.

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Akhirnya, saya bisa buat fanfic panjang lagi setelah kemarin membuat fanfic yang pendek. Ah, gimana menurut readers?

Kyaa! Akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fanfic dengan pairing NaLu! Kesampaian juga akhirnya XD

Umm ... saya udah nggak tahu mau ngomong apalagi. Berhubung ini juga udah malam (tumben-tumbenan ngasih tahu waktu dan hey! Saya mengerjakannya malam!), saya mau langsung tidur aja. Bye!

Akhir kata, review please~!


End file.
